


Drop what you're doing!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, idk - Freeform, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short crack fic of my mixed up imagination. Warning:Terrible attempt at humour and silly jokes to make ya giggle





	

Umbridge bursts through the doors to the main hall with a skip in her step before bellowing "DROP WHAT YOU'RE ALL DOING RIGHT NOW!" 

A distant thud was heard at Harry Dropped Draco dramatically. 

"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" she continued "due to certain incidents recently, boys and girls will not be permitted within 8 inches of one another." Which was met with several loud moans except for Harry and Draco who were cackling in the corner. She scowled their way. 

"Mr.Potter..." She shoved out between her clenched teeth. "Would you stop that ungodly sound?" 

"Yeah, fuck potter!" Came a random voice from someone in the hall. 

"Planning on it!" Was the almost instant replay Draco yelled back. 

Suddenly, severus coughed behind them all. "While I do enjoy hearing about the sex life of you insolent little swines I would rather you all did it in the safety of your common rooms. And Mr.Potter, I do hope you are alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm pretty gay." 

He was met with silence.  
"Ooops I meant great, damn autocorrect." 

"...Mr.Potter, this is a verbal conversation." 

".....HAHA SAFETY OF THE COMMON ROOM AND ALL THAT BYE" he yelled hastily before dashing off with Draco behind. 

-next morning- 

"Hey, Ron..." 

"Yeah Nev?" 

"I think Harry misses his dad..." 

"Why do you think that?" 

"Well...last night he seemed to be thrashing around a lot and sobbing while yelling 'daddy'....do you think he misses his parents?" 

Without replying, Ron slowly sat down behind Neville before pulling him into his lap and petting his head. "Oh Neville...Sweet and naive Neville. Grandpa Ron will tell you when you're old enough" 

"I'm half a year older than you-"

"Shhh my child...when you're older"

**Author's Note:**

> IDK OK ITS LATE, IM BORED AND THIS IS THE RESULT


End file.
